beckinfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett Johnson
Joined: 2 January 2011 Number of videos: 30 Scarlett Johnson (born 31 October 1995) is one of the most recent residents of Beckinfield, having moved with her mother and sister, Rosalina "Rose", in late December. She was originally from England. In early January, her mother moved back to England to take care of Scarlett's grandfather and in her place arrived Scarlett's Aunt Grace and Uncle Max, who have immediately settled into the peculiar town. She has now credited herself with possibly "creating a monster" as Max becomes more and more interested in the Primbobi and Marta Marks. Recently, Scarlett has accepted Jonathan Mycroft's offer of being his "sidekick", which has invoked a love of mystery... and an excuse to get out of the house. In exchange, she has been trying to teach him people skills, of which he is seriously lacking. She has also found a friend in Flynn Eclipse, who she has seen around in the library. His interest in witchcraft and also the fact that he claims to have been talking to ghosts has caught her attention... along with the fact that he is also English and arrived the same time as her. Another person she considers a friend is Luke Tran and has offered her assistance in destroying the status quo. She has also tried to help neighbour Frederik Egger, who has been recieving weird notes, as what could be the same SUV that tried to run him off the road briefly appeared in next door's driveway. As much as Scarlett likes making the videos and, to her own disbelief, putting her life on display, she is more interested in seeing other people's videos. Some people would call it nosiness, but Scarlett would just say that she is trying to get more involved in the community. She believes it is a fair deal considering she is also letting people watch her life unfold. Although she is agnostic, she has begun attending Beckinfield Memorial Church for reasons that she doesn't mention. However, it is to do partially with the reason why her family is not just in Beckinfield, but in America. Despite there being too much "evidence" that no God would exist, she also hopes that there is some sort of being, as she doesn't like the idea that dying means the end of everything. Scarlett volunteered at the Valentine's Day auction as a server, during which she found Terry Mcaffrey irksome as not only was he a "jerk" but his whining got Scarlett stuck serving his date (he was also auctioned off). She also witness her aunt place a bid on Rocka Chirocka, which has started arguing between Grace and Max. On Valentine's Day, she learned through a letter that her mom wasn't coming back as she "couldn't cope". She is also trying to search for Mycroft, Ella Winslow and Ezra Stone, a friend of Scarlett Imerson. During March, Scarlett met her new next door neighbour - a man named Silas Monroe. They soon became friends and, on April 1st, went off to Hidden Star Lake to try to see Starla... although they ended up not seeing her they noticed a triangle of lights flying above them, which turned out to have been the same lights that destroyed the theatre. It was when they went there that Scarlett discovered her uncle had been working for the infamous Dr. Kippart, an enemy of her newfound friend Dr. Kylie Spencer. She also began to advocate spider's rights, along with deciding to keep a closer eye on the recently arrived Dr. Ryder - a man she deems suspicious considering he chased someone with a gun. April 14th was the Masquerade Ball, organised by Flynn, and Scarlett immediately jumped at the opportunity to help out, ending up serving drinks along with Donna Wright. Around 8pm, Scarlett was approached by a masked stranger who refused to speak, only offering her a note asking her to dance. She accepted, but afterwards he disappeared... leaving her to wonder who he was. It was only after she returned home after giving a statement to the police following Alana Vong's necklace being stolen that she found out his name - Phoenix, someone who is involved with her past back in England. She then immediately went over to Silas' home next door, refusing to accept what had happened. Friends - Jonathan Mycroft, Flynn Eclipse, Jenn Lavender, Luke Tran, Dr. Kylie Spencer, Silas Monroe. Enemies - none...yet Category:Onscreen characters